new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Avengers: Unlimited
is an American animated action-adventure superhero television series based on by , being created by . It is produced by and and it will premiere on Disney Zoog, with reruns on Disney Channel and Disney XD, on TBD 2020. Synopsis This series follows the adventures of the Avengers protecting Earth from their enemies and taking down potential menaces. Characters Main *'Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America' (voiced by Troy Baker) - a World War II soldier who ended up trapped in ice and survived in suspended animation until being revived in the present day who is the leader of the Avengers. *'Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man' (voiced by Seth Green) - a multimillionaire scientist and the owner of Stark Industries who developed a powered suit of armor after being kidnapped by terrorists, now using it to fight crime. **'Friday' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - an artificial intelligence created by Tony who serves as his personal assistant, assisting him in select missions. *'Thor Odinson' (voiced by Sean Astin) - the Asgardian god of thunder who was sent to Earth by his father to teach him to be more humble, holding the enchanted hammer Mjolnir, allowing him to fly and manipulate weather amongst his other superhuman attributes. *'Dr. Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk' (voiced by David Tennant as Banner and Mark Hamill as the Hulk) - a scientist who gets mutated into a hulking brute when enraged after being exposed to a dangerous amount of gamma rays. *'Natasha Romanova/Black Widow' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD *'Clinton "Clint" Barton/Hawkeye' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a scientist who invented a substance that allows him to shrink, nicknamed the Pym Particles. *'T'Challa/Black Panther' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - the King of Wakanda who gained the mantle of Black Panther after his father's death. *'Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - TBD Supporting *'Col. Nicholas "Nick" Fury' (voiced by ) - the director of the intelligence agency S.H.I.E.L.D. who serves as the Avengers' mentor. **'Phillip "Phil" Coulson' (voiced by Nolan North) - a high-ranking member of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Fury's second-in-command. **'Commander Maria Hill' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD **'Sharon Carter/Agent 13' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD **'Barbara "Bobbi" Morse/Mockingbird' (voiced by E.G. Daily) - TBD *'James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Virginia "Pepper" Potts/Rescue' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - Tony's longtime close friend and love interest, later assuming her own alter-ego after being given her own suit of a variation of Iron Man armor. *'Harold "Happy" Hogan' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Edwin Jarvis' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a British veteran soldier who now serves as Tony's loyal butler and father figure. *'Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Amadeus Cho' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD *'Jane Foster' (also voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Odin' (also voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'Heimdall' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - TBD *'Sif' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Warriors Three', consisting of: **'Fandral the Dashing' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Hogun the Grim' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Volstagg' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Dr. Elizabeth "Betty" Ross' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Gen. Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross/Red Hulk' (voiced by Kevin Conroy) - TBD **'Col. Glenn Talbot' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Leonard Skivorski, Jr./Doc Samson' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Richard "Rick" Jones/A-Bomb' (voiced by Ben Schwartz) - TBD *'Skaar' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Janet van Dyke/The Wasp' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Scott Lang/Ant-Man (II)' (also voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'W'Kabi' (voiced by ) - T’Challa’s friend who is in charge of Wakanda‘s security. *'Shuri' (voiced by Cree Summer) - T'Challa's younger sister who is inventive and considered annoying by him. *'Okoye' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Everett K. Ross' (voiced by Steven Ogg) - TBD *'Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Sam Alexander/Nova' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Vision' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Samuel "Sam" Wilson/Falcon' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch' (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Dr. Stephen Vincent Strange, M.D./Doctor Strange' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Matthew "Matt" Murdock/Daredevil' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Karen Page' (voiced by Kristen Bell) - TBD **'Franklin "Foggy" Nelson' (also voiced by Seth Green) - TBD Guest *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) - TBD *'Mary Jane Watson/Iron Spider' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Wade Wilson/Deadpool' (also voiced by Bobby Moynihan) - TBD *'Nathan Summers/Cable' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Guardians of the Galaxy', consisting of: **'Peter Quill/Star-Lord' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD **'Gamora' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD **'Drax the Destroyer' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD **'Groot' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD **'Rocket Raccoon' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD *'Francis "Frank" Castle/Punisher' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Jonathan "Johnny" Blaze/Ghost Rider' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Eric Brooks/Blade' (voiced by Keith David) - TBD *'Howard the Duck' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD Antagonists *'Loki Laufeyson' (voiced by John de Lancie) - TBD *'Hydra', consisting of: **'Johann Schmidt/Red Skull' (also voiced by David Tennant) - TBD **'Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra/Viper' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD **'Baron Wolfgang von Strucker' (also voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD **'Baron Helmut Zemo' (voiced by Matt Smith) - TBD **'Dr. Arnim Zola' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K.' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Mark Scarlotti/Whiplash' (also voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD *'Justin Hammer' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Justine Hammer/Crimson Cowl' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Giulietta Nefaria/Whitney Frost/Madame Masque' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Ultron' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Kang the Conqueror' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Thanos' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Galactus' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD *'Emil Blonsky/The Abomination' (voiced by Keith Ferguson as Blosnky and Fred Tatasciore as the Abomination) - TBD *'Yuri Topolov/Gargoyle' (also voiced by Matt Smith) - TBD *'Dr. Samuel Sterns/Leader' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Zzzax' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'N'Jadaka/Erik Killmonger' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Nakia/Malice' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Wilson Fisk/Kingpin' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD *'Uylesses Klawe/Claw' (also voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'Amora the Enchantress' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'Thomas Edison/The Inventor' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Dr. Karla Sofen/Moonstone' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD Episodes See List of Avengers: Unlimited episodes. Production Trivia *This series presents some differences in relation to Marvel's most recent incarnations. **Col. Nick Fury is portrayed once again as Caucasian rather than African American as a caricature of Samuel L. Jackson. ***In this series, Fury is a caricature of David Hasselhoff, who portrayed the character in the 1998 TV film Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. **Jarvis is portrayed once again as human rather than an artificial intelligence, assuming an Alfred Pennyworth (from DC Comics' Batman)-like role. **Howard the Duck is portrayed with a Daffy Duck (from Warner Bros. Animation's Looney Tunes)-like voice and personality. ***In addition, Daffy Duck's current voice actor voices him, making it one of his first major non-Warner Bros. Animation voice roles. *This series is set in the same continuity as Spider-Man: Webbed Avenger and Marvel: Legendary Tales.